The Metas
by spideyfan1113
Summary: follow Zane and his friends as they become heroes (based on me Zane Cotterall and my friends) (including thesadguy6969 as Zac Milroy)
1. Origins

To understand what I'm about to say, you need to believe in the impossible, can you do that? Good. My name is Zane Cotterall and I'm the fastest man alive, me and my friends Zac Milroy, Jack Malone, Cameron Campbell and Charlie Garner 2 years ago got superpowers upon our wildest dreams. Zac got the powers of a spider, Jack could put himself on fire, Cameron got the power to control lightning and thunder and Charlie could control vibrations and could open breeches, and me. I got super speed. And then for 2 years the five of us protected the city from metahumans just like us. But to understand the whole story, you need to go back to the beginning.

It was a beautiful spring at Ulladulla High School where a fifteen year old Zane was walking down a crowded corridor. People all around were chatting about the newest trends and food, Zane reached his locker and opened it. Zane put all his school books in the locker, "you excited for tonight?" asked a familiar voice, Zane closed his locker and saw one of his best friends, Jack Malone. Jack was the youngest of the group age 14 but one of the smartest, "the particle accelerator is going to be the biggest scientific advancement ever!" Zane said excitedly. "Yeah, and that's not the best, school ends early today," said Zac coming up to them being followed by Cameron and Charlie, "SERIOUSLY, is that all you can find good about it?" Zane asked. "You need to find something else good then skipping school," Cameron said with disapproval in his voice, "why?" Zac asked. Zane rolled his eyes, "look, i'm going home, have a shower get dressed, head to the lab, drop my stuff off, and i'll meet you at S.T.A.R. Labs" Zane said, grabbing his bag. The four nodded in agreement as the bell rang, "alright, see ya," Zane said waving as he ran out the door, the 4 waved Zane off as he went outside. Zane ran over to the bike rack and unlocked his bike, Zane kicked both legs over and started pedaling home. As Zane reached his home the streets of Ulladulla became lease building like and more like it was a small country town with very little houses, Zane pulled up outside a small blue 2 storey house. Zane put his bike out the front and opened the door and entered, the corridor was empty as he turned to see both his parents Peter and Catriona Cotterall. His parents were at the Kitchen table discussing something to do with Zane could only guess was a bill, "we need to tr.. Oh hi honey, did you have a good day?" asked Zane's mum cutting off her first conversation. "Umm, yeah good" Zane answered as he dropped his bag down, "you excited for tonight big fella?" Zane's dad asked, a wide smile grew on Zane's face. "Yeah, umm I'll be home for dinner, I'll just be late, I'm going to have a shower then head to the lab leave some stuff there and then go to S.T.A.R. Labs and I'll be back later" Zane said. "Alright see when you get back," Peter said, Zane nodded and ran up and for a shower.

Zane's lab was some little room at the top of his school with cupboards of scientific machines and books along with different fluorescent chemicals. Zane walked in with his bag holding an umbrella, Zane looked up at the sky light only to see wet pouring rain, Zane let out a great moan as he threw his bag on his desk. Zane sat down and started unpacking his books and unloaded them on his desk, "great just what I needed, a STORM" Zane muttered looking out the window and the beautiful night sky filled with great clouds pouring rain. Zane let out a loud sigh out and looked at the clock and it read 6:30pm, "oh great, I'm going to be late" Zane said as he picked up his jumper and put it on his special S.T.A.R. Labs shirt and picked up his umbrella and ran out of his lab.

S.T.A.R. Labs was one of the biggest buildings in Ulladulla. S.T.A.R. Labs was surrounded by people, some excited, some protesting in anger with signs saying "SHUT IT DOWN" or "STOP WELLS PLAN". Zane ignored these signs as he walked through the signs holding his umbrella blocking the rain, it was quite hard with the size of the signs. But finally Zane found Zac, Jack, Carmeron, and Charlie stood outside the building each with their own umbrellas, a smile appeared on each of their faces as they spotted him. "About time, we wonder if you were even coming" Charlie asked as he approached Zane, "I lost track of time," Zane said rather embarrassed. "Shall we enter," Cameron said gesturing to everyone entering S.T.A.R. Labs, the other 4 nodded as they entered. S.T.A.R. Labs was a beautiful white room with the logo on almost everything, the room was beautiful considering S.T.A.R. Labs had around 630 floors. And at the front of the room was a podium where a man stood, and that man was Harrison Wells, there was a microphone on the podium which Wells took a breath before speaking. "Hello, my name is Harrison Wells as many as you know, and welcome the S.T.A.R. Laboratories," there was a loud clapping from wall to wall, "thank you, but as we all know we are here tonight for the start of the Particle Accelerator!" There was even more clapping. But some booing from the protesters which they all ignored, "and the Particle Accelerator is going to be one of the biggest scientific advancements since the big bang," more clapping, "so now It's time for the future to begin" Wells finished. Zane smiled as a horrible thought popped in his head, the skylight could smash if there was heavy rain, Zane turned around and started to run to the door and at that moment a black, red,and blue spider climbed down on some webbing and landed on Zac's hand and bit him. "YOW" Zac yelled as he grabbed his hand squeezing it. "Zane, where are you going?" Jack asked meeting Zane at the exit, "I got to go," Zane said with alarm in his voice, "What about Zac?" Jack asked, "It was just a spider," Zane said as he turned around and broke into a run.

Zane entered his lab and saw that the skylight was fine, "great, came here for nothing" Zane said rolling his eyes as he walked up to his desk and dumped his jacket and umbrella down. Zane walked over to a chain that stopped the skylight from breaking if pulled on, and then Zane heard a noise that made him look up. Zane saw S.T.A.R. Labs through his window, it had exploded. A wave of orange matter swept across the city, Zane looked up and saw a lightning bolt smash the skylight and hit Zane and shot him back into a shelf and landed in the chemicals and laid their unconscious as lightning flickered around him.


	2. 9 Months Later

**9 Months Later**

It has been 9 months since the Particle Accelerator exploded and now S.T.A.R. Labs had a large fence around the building. Inside Zane laid on a bed with an IV bag connected to him. Zane shot up in shock and looked around only to see that he was in the cortex of S.T.A.R. Labs and saw two teenagers standing at the desk. One was a girl with light brown hair with blonde streaks, and she was wearing a white lab coat with a blue jumper and a black skirt. And the other one was a boy with shoulder-length hair and tanned skin wearing a "DON'T TAKE ME TO YOUR" shirt and red long pants and a string of red liquorice in his mouth. "Holy Crap, doctor Wells we need you in the cortex right now," he said as Zane got off the bed as the woman came up holding a torch and shone it in his eyes, "pupils react normally to light, I need you to urinate in this…", "NO, no not right now," the male said cutting her off. "Who are you?" Zane asked looking around, "Hey I'm Cisco Ramon and this is Caitlin…, soon to be doctor Snow, you know about uni ri…." Cisco got cut off as Zane shoved the two out of the way. "WHAT HAPPENED" Zane yelled, "you were struck by lightning dude, you were in a coma," Cisco said, "how long was I out for?" Zane asked. "9 months, Mr Cotterall, welcome back," Harrison Wells said sitting in his wheelchair, "Dr Wells, what happened?" Zane asked. "Well you have been struck by lightning as Cisco told you," Dr Wells finished, "lightning gave me abs?" Zane said, "yeah and we downsized all your clothes, the least we could do," Cisco said, as he passed Zane a S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt. Zane put on his sweatshirt, "what happened to the Particle Accelerator?" Zane asked, "um…, yes well," Dr Wells started. "When the Particle Accelerator went active, for 41 minutes I had achieved my life's dream, and then, to Particles collide at the speed of light and created an explosion, and lucky one of engineers," Dr Wells looked at Caitlin as she lowered her head. "Recoursed the explosion up which created a storm that created a lightning bolt th…", "hit me" Zane finished. "Exactly," Dr Wells said, "look" Zane said rubbing his temples, "I need to go,", "No, you can't," Caitlin said, "yes, Caitlin's right, you can't go, we've still got lots of tests to run," Dr Wells said. "Look, I feel fine, I just wanna go," Zane said as he exited, "do I get to keep the sweatshirt?" Zane asked poking his head around the corner, "yes, you can keep the sweatshirt," Dr Wells said as Zane exited.


	3. Back to School

9 Months had passed at UHS as Zac and his friend Elise Perry walked down the corridor before Zac reached his locker. Zac opened it as Jack, Cameron, Charlie and Cameron's new friend Isabella came up to him, "hey," Jack said, Jack had been in a week coma after he was found on fire with only little burns. And Cameron who was struck by lightning and was electrocuted by a power pole, "hey, still up for dinner tonight at jitters?" Zac asked. "Actually, I'm going to S.T.A.R. Labs with Cameron and Charlie to visit Zane," Jack said sadly, "oh yeah… um yeah I'll come with you, sorry Elise," Zac said sadly, "It's fine," she said. Zac closed his locker and looked out at the corridor only to see in the crowd of people was Zane. A wide smile spread across all of their as a young girl with brown hair raced past and wrapped both arms around him into a tight hug. "Oh, I thought I lost you," she said, Zane returned the hug, "I'm fine TJ," Zane said as he lifted her head and wiped away the few tears on her face, "I hate it when you cry," Zane said smiling. TJ let go of Zane and moved away for the others, "I thought I'd be stuck with these three," Zac greeted him with a hug as the other three glared at him, "those three would be better than being stuck with you," Zane said smugly. "Dude," Zane and Jack said together as they fist bumped, Zane walked up to Cameron who hugged him, "9 months, and I was only in a 1 month coma," Cameron said smiling. Cameron moved away as Charlie came up to Zane, "X box has been so lonely," Charlie said hi fiving Zane, "so, jitters back on?" Zac asked. Zane shook his head, "no, sorry, I'm going home to see my family," Zane said as he saw a young girl slipped on some juice and then everything slowed down and the girl slowly flew down and then everything speed up again and she fell down. "Hey, are you alright?" TJ asked, Zane shook his head a bit, "yeah, fine see ya later," Zane said as he ran out the door, "is it just me, or does he get weirder every time I see him," Isabella said.

Zane arrived at his house, never had Zane been more excited to see his family or his house. Zane walked up to the door and opened it, "hi Mama," Zane heard Michael his little brother call out. "Hey midge," Zane said as he walked around the corner, Michael looked up to see Zane, Michael started to tear up as he got up off the chair and ran over to give him a hug. "I missed you so much," Michael said as Zane returned the hug, "Michael, you better be do…," Peter got cut off when he saw Zane with Michael. "Hey, dad," Zane said as he moved past Michael and hugged his dad, Peter started to laugh and cry, "where's mum?" Zane asked letting go of his father. Peter lowered his head and looked at Michael, "what's wrong," Zane asked, "The Night the Accelerator exploded, your mother…" Peter started to cry, "she died," Peter said. Zane felt a whole new world of grief had been put on his shoulders just like carrying 5 fat people, Zane sat down on a chair. "Are you alright?" Peter asked, Zane blinked as he wiped his eyes, "yeah, I'm fine, I just need some air," Zane said as he got up from the chair and left the house. As Zane reached the town he went to cross the road still feeling guilty about his mother's death he didn't notice a car that was about to hit him. The driver slammed the horn and Zane looked up, and then, inches apart everything slowed down again just like at the school. "What's happening to me?" Zane asked as he suddenly felt a bolt of energy and started to run at super speed and everything sped up again and continued to run around the city until he reached an alleyway and then tripped and landed in a large bin, "that was freakin AWESOME!" Zane said as he pulled out one of his hands, only for the smile to fade off his face when he saw his vibrating.

Zac, Jack, Cameron and Charlie were walking back home from school, "GUYS WAIT UP!" the 4 turned around only to see Zane running up, "What's up," Charlie asked, "I need to show you something," Zane said. "What?" Zac asked as Zane gestured the 4 into an alleyway, "this," Zane said as he lifted up his vibrating hand, "what the hell," Cameron said. "And that's not the only thing," Zane said as he took a deep breath and ran at super speed past Charlie and ran into a car. And Charlie accidentally shot a blue sonic blast at Cameron who reacted by throwing a lightning bolt at Zac who felt the need to jump and he did but he also stuck to the wall. The lightning bounced off the wall and went to hit Jack who suddenly burst on fire and the lightning bolt disintegrated in the fire, Jack wanted to scream but couldn't because he felt no fire and then fire went out and Zac fell off the wall, "WHAT'S GOING ON!" Zane asked.


	4. The Heroes are Born part 1

It was a beautiful morning at Ferris air fields, it had been a night since, Zane, Zac, Jack, Cameron and Charlie had gone to S.T.A.R. Labs about their powers. And their surprise took them to testing their powers, and decided to test Zane's power first. "You don't really think they can do what they say they can do, do you?" Caitlin asked holding up her ipad, "well Caitlin, I believe the impossible is possible, and soon, so will you," Dr Wells said. "You ready big guy?" Cisco asked tapping on the side of the S.T.A.R. Labs van, "yeah, a bit snug," Zane said as he walked out wearing a blue spandex suit revealing his head, arms and most of his legs. With extra goggles on his face and a blue helmet, "don't worry you'll be moving so fast, no one will be able to see you," Cisco said, Jack looked up and started to laugh at Zane. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, look what you have to wear," Cisco said pointing at a black spandex suit with boxer shorts and what looked like a sports bra connected by two black lines of spandex on the side. Jack turned bright red and crossed his arms and lowered his head, Zane smiled as he gave Cisco his helmet to tinker with and walked over to "don't worry you'll be moving so fast, no one will be able to see you," Cisco said, Jack looked up and started to laugh at Zane. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, look what you have to wear," Cisco said pointing at a black spandex suit with boxer shorts and what looked like a sports bra connected by two black lines of spandex on the side. Jack turned bright red and crossed his arms and lowered his head, Zane smiled as he gave Cisco his helmet to tinker with and walked over to Caitlin who pressed the black button on his suit and started to tap her Ipad. Zane looked at Caitlin, "what?" She asked, "nothing, I just noticed that you don't smile too much," Zane said, "The night the Particle Accelerator explode, you were put in a coma, my boyfriend died," Caitlin said gulping, "We were going to be in the same degree, even knowing Ronny knew nothing about doctors, he would do it for me, and now, I don't know if I want a degree, and if you lost someone you loved, you'd be just like," Caitlin said walking off as Cisco came up holding the helmet, "I added two sonic readers," Cisco said pointing at the red lightning bolts on the ear pieces. "So basically they be able to read potential sonic booms which would be AWESOME!" Cisco said laughing as he gave Zane his helmet as he walked over to Caitlin and Dr Wells and the rest of the gang. Zane walked out in front of the set up and put on his helmet and slid his goggles down, " I do caution restraint, Mr Cotterall," Dr Wells said, Zane nodded as he crouched down. Zane took a deep breath as yellow-orangish lightning coursed through his eyes and Zane zoomed off blowing Cisco and the rest of the gang down. Zane smiled as he ran, he couldn't believe it was possible, Zane loved the rush on his face like if he was soaring the sky, Zane didn't know how far he had ran and to be honest he didn't really care, Zane didn't want it to end. Zane smiled as he ran before the smile faded into a worried frown, "if you lost someone you loved, you'd be just like me," Zane remembered Caitlin saying, "your mother she… died," Zane closed his eyes, squeezing them shut to block out the negative thoughts out and opened them only to run into a pile of water canisters.

Zane was sitting down on a bed at S.T.A.R. Labs as Caitlin unwrapped a bandage on Zane's hand, "you had a distuatuale radius fracture," She said. "Had," Zane said, "it healed in 3 hours," Caitlin said, showing him an X-ray of his fractured hand and a perfectly fine hand. "How's that possible?" Zane asked, "it's not," Caitlin said, "We've got to work on your brakes as well," Cisco said smiling as he entered, "what's up?" Zane asked. "The roof and We're about to test Jack's power, you coming?" Cisco asked, "in a sec," Zane said nodding as Cisco left, "I'm sorry," Caitlin said. "For what?" Zane asked tilting his head, "for being, cold back at ferris air fields," Caitlin said lowering her head in embarrassment, "no, I should be sorry, I was being selfish, decides if I lost someone I loved, I'd be doing the same thing," Zane said, "thank you, so shall we go see Jack?" Caitlin asked, smiling, Zane nodded, smiling as the two went to the testing room. Caitlin sat next to Dr Wells and stood next to Charlie, "I have never been more humiliated in my life," Jack said walking out wearing his retarted black spandex as the rest of the gang held their laughter because they knew the next person who laughed would probably be naked, "you ready?" Cisco asked, Jack gave a thumbs up to the other side of the glass. Jack took a deep breath, pumped out his chest and closed his fist,, but nothing happened, "what's happening?" Zane asked. "I don't know everything is normal, temperature, energy," Cisco said shrugging his shoulders. "Wait when Jack first went on fire Cameron accidently shot a bolt of lightning at him, could that have anything to do with it?" Zane asked, "yes, of course the rush of adrenaline must have activated the fire," Dr Wells said stupidly, "so we need adrenaline," Caitlin said simply. "Wait, can I jumpscare him?" Cisco said with a wide grin on face, "YEP," the 4 friends said with enthusiasm, Cisco pressed a button that activated a cardboard cutout of a clown. Jack screamed and an orange flame covered Jack as he shot a fireball at the cutout and burned the top half off, "holy shit!" Cisco yelled, Jack looked at the flame on his hand as he felt a burst of energy and shot a ball of fire at the roof burning it, "sorry," Jack called out. Zane lowered his head in disappointment.

The next one to be tested was Charlie, he stood in the test room wearing his suit doing fake punches, "What are you doing?" Zane asked. " I'm practicing," Charlie said, earning a groan from everyone in the group, " SORRY, for boring you," he said. "If that is him boring someone, I would hate to see him entertaining someone," Cisco said shivering, " oh you have no idea," Jack said shaking his head. "Alright mr Garner, for today's test all I need you to do is shoot some of your energy blasts," Dr Wells said, "alright easy enough," Charlie said as he looked at the cut of Cisco and he shot his hand out but nothing happened, "so what will we do now?" Zane asked. "We will shoot some adrenaline into his body," Dr Wells said as he was about to press a button, "wait what?" Zane asked. "Don't worry he'll be fine, we're just shocking him, like when you wake up in the morning and have a coffee," Cisco explained, "oh ok," Zac said shrugging his shoulders. Dr Well pressed a button and Charlie jumped up and shot a blue blast from his hand which destroyed the cut out, "Whoa, that was AWESOME!" Charlie yelled. "Just don't shoot the roof," Zane said grinning at Jack, "alright who's next?" Dr Wells asked, smiling.

Zac stood in the test room in his regular clothes looking around, "so what am I doing?" Zac asked, "oh, wait, hold on!" Cisco yelled as he got up and ran to the door, Cisco opened the door and threw two small devices at Zac which he caught. "Umm, what are these?" Zac asked looking at them, "silk dispenser, designed to shoot a man made silk typ…,", "what Caitlin in trying to say is that they are a prototype of, wait for it, "web shooters", cool name right?" Cisco asked. "Nice, very nice," Zac said smiling, "all need to do is put them on your wrist and to work them just fold your two middle fingers and then, webs," Cisco explained. "Alright," Zac said as he slipped them on, Zac looked up at the ceiling and put two of his middle fingers on the button and true to Cisco, a strand of webbing came out of the device and it landed on the ceiling. Zac pulled himself up and upside and placed his feet on the roof and then he let go of the webbing but he stood on the roof, "AWESOME!" Cisco yelled. Zac started to walk across the roof in laps, "wonder what else I can do?" Zac asked as he flipped off the roof and landed on the floor, "stickiness and agility, two abilities a spider possesses, and with the man made webbing I think all there is extra strength," Dr Wells said. "Great, Cisco dispense a couple of boxes," Caitlin said, "sure," Cisco said as he pressed a button a metal box shot out, Zac felt a tingly feeling in his that told him to jump and then he backflipped over the box and landed on it destroying it. "Wow," Caitlin said, "I hope you have insurance," Zane said, "well looks like we have reached the peak of Mr Milroy's powers for now, and the only one left is you Mr Campbell," he said looking up at Cameron.

Cameron stood in the test room and in the middle of the room was a large generator, "now Mr Campbell do you know what to do?" Dr Wells asked. "Fire my thunder and lightning into the machine and power the whole building," Cameron said, Dr Wells nodded and looked at Caitlin, "shut down the power," Dr Wells said as Caitlin pulled a switch. The entire building went black as Cameron pulled his hands back and shot electricity at the generator and the lights went back on, "oh my god," Caitlin said as she pulled the switch back on and the power went back on and Cameron stopped. "Well, I guess that's it," Dr Wells said.

The team stood in the cortex finished with the testing, "so what now?" Zac asked, "umm, Dr Wells what is that?" Zane asked pointing at a screen on the wall that had a map of Ulladulla and a large red beeping dot in the middle. "That would be our dark matter tracker," Cisco said as he maximized the screen, "what is a dark matter?" Zac asked, "what was in the particle accelerator," Zane said. "Holy, Shit," Cisco said, "what?" Charlie asked, "there is a SUPERVILLAIN ATTACK, I repeat, A SUPERVILLAIN ATTACK!" Cisco yelled. "Hold on," Zane said grinning as he dashed off before returning with a mask with two eye holes and a pair of sunglasses, "what are you doing?" Caitlin asked, "going out there," Zane said, "that's not a good idea," Dr Wells said, "why not, I could do it in like a few seconds," Zane said, "you could, but you can't, you are just 16," Dr Wells said. "But you can't stop me," Zane said, "yes I can, you will stay here and let the police handle it," Dr Wells said, "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT DO BECAUSE YOUR NOT MY DAD!" Zane yelled. "And you never will be," Zane said as Dr Wells looked down, "are any of you coming?" Zane asked but got no answer, Zane put on the mask and then slipped on his sunglasses, "I'll take that as a no," Zane said as he sped off.

Zane arrived at the scene of the crime and took cover behind a car, he peeked over and saw the police force and saw what Cisco must have meant when he said supervillain, it was a man controlling the weather. The police were shooting at him but the bullets missed him, "well time to go," Zane said as he ran out, the police were so shocked when they him, Zane ran grabbing onto the man as he stopped running. Everyone around pulled their phones but Zane was able to hide his face, "looks like you are going to jail," Zane said, the man started to laugh, "are you sure about that?" the man asked. A large wind storm blew both Zane and the cops over, "you are all a waste of my time, except you, what are you, a flash?" he asked as he walked over to him picking him up by the neck and threw him into a car. Zane moaned as the guy walked up to pull the final punch but Zane ran off, "hmmm, so weak," the man said as he flew off.

Zane sat on a bed as Caitlin helped wiping off his blood, "ow," Zane said, "well you shouldn't have gone out there," Caitlin said. Zane rolled his eyes as he left the room and walked into the cortex, "well Mr Cotterall, looks like you really have done it now haven't you," Dr Wells. "You're right, Dr Wells, I was stupid, dumb arrogant," Zane said as he turned around, "Zane what are you doing there is still a bad guy out there," Charlie said, "Dr Wells was right, we're just teenagers, kids, we can't do this, look I'm going to my lab, I'll be there if you need me," Zane said as he left as Dr Wells went to leave, "where are you going?" Cisco asked. "I am going home," Dr Wells said as he left, Charlie stood up and placed his hand on the desk and saw a blue flash in his mind, Charlie stood a step back falling back into his chair. "Charlie what's wrong?" Zac asked, "we need to get Zane, NOW!" Charlie said.


	5. The Heroes are Born part 2

Zane walked into his lab and took a seat in his chair pulling out his science book and started to go through it, "Zane," he heard Caitlin call out. Zane turned around and saw Caitlin, Cisco, Zac, Jack, Cameron and Charlie, "yo guys, what's up?" Zane asked, "we need your help," Cisco said. "Look guys, I already said I won't help, you saw what happened," Zane said, "yeah we know what happened, but Charlie said he saw something threw a flash," Zac said, "wait, what did you see?" Zane asked, getting up. Charlie gulped, he knew he was lying but needed Zane's help,  
"I saw all of us die, and we were murder by the weather guy, John Martin," Charlie said, "oh, shit," Zane said lowering his head. "That's why we need you," Charlie said, "please?" he asked, raising his hand out, Zane looked up and took his hand and stood up, "so what do we do now?" Cameron asked. "How about we go back to star labs, I have a surprise for you guys," Cisco said.

The team arrived back at S.T.A.R. Labs and inside the cortex were 5 mannequins with black ruggs over them, "what are these?" Zane asked, "your costumes," Cisco said rubbing his hands together. Cisco walked over to the first mannequin and yanked off the rugg and saw a blue suit with a cowl and two lightning bolts on both of his ears. "Holy shit," Zane said smiling, "made out of leather to deal with your friction, and blue to make it look like natural police colours," Cisco explained, "nice," Zane said smiling nodding. "And now over here," Cisco said, walking over to the second one and yanked the rugg revealing a black spider man suit, "a suit designed to look like a spider, and that is pretty much it," Cisco said. "Cisco my man," Zac said smiling, Cisco walked over to the third one and yanked the one off, the suit was a leather jacket, "for mister Malone, a leather jacket to stop your clothes from burning," Cisco said. Jack nodded while sitting in a chair, Cisco walked over to the fourth one and pulled off the rugg and saw a large suit with two large lightning bolts on his chest, "a suit that can harness Cameron's power and to use it in different ways," Cisco explained. "Noice," Cameron said nodding, "and for my man Charlie," Cisco said as he pulled off the rugg and there were a pair of goggles and leather jacket. "So what do we do now?" Caitlin asked as Zane got up stood in front of his suit, "let's suit up," Zane said smiling.

It was a late night in Ulladulla and in the centre of the city was John Martin once again attacking Ulladulla, "FALL TO MY FEET ULLADULLA, FALL TO MY FEET!" John screamed as a large wind storm appeared behind him as cops shot at him. "Oh they won't work on me," John said as he blasted the cops with wind knocking them over, "and there is no one who can stop me," John said smiling. "Are you sure about that?" Zane asked, John looked up and to his surprise saw Zane, Jack, Cameron, Zac and Charlie all in their superhero suits. "Who the hell are you?" John asked, "_hey, guys can you hear us?_" the group heard Cisco through the coms, "loud and clear," Zane said smiling. Zane took a step to the front, "the people you are gonna kick your ass," Zane said, "but how are you going to do that, when you're dead?" John asked, Zane ran at him and skidded through the gap of his legs and tripped him. "_Noice,_" Zane heard Cisco say, "alright what now?" Zane asked, back at S.T.A.R. Labs Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other in worry. "_Ummm, just keep him busy and when you knock him out come here and we will contain him,_" Caitlin said threw the coms. John got back up but now he was pissed, really pissed, "YOU WILL PAY!" John screamed as a large wind storm appeared around but slowly formed into a tornado. "EVERYBODY GET BACK!" Zane yelled taking a stance with his friends once again. "Guys, what do we do?" Charlie asked looking up, "_what happens if Zane uses his speed to run around the tornado,_" Caitlin said. Zane heard Caitlin over the coms and nodded at the group before he ran off and started to run around the tornado, Zane continued to run around the tornado and was containing it. "Yes it's working," Cisco said smiling in excitement fist bumping in the air, "yeah the suit is holding out, but what about Zane?" Caitlin asked. "Don't worry, he'll be able to get out of this," Cisco said smiling, Zane continued to run but started to feel tired and weak, "shit," Charlie said, "Caitlin, Cisco, Zane needs help," Zac said. "_Don't worry I'll help him,_" they heard Dr Wells said, Dr Wells wheeled up to the coms station and started to talk. "_Look Zane, when I told you couldn't do it was because, I knew what happened to your mother, and knew how resilient you were, but now I know that you are an amazing hero, and you can fix the mistakes that I made, you all can, now, run Zane run, RUN ZANE RUN,_" Dr Wells said. Zane took a deep breath and pushed himself further and harder, Charlie, Cameron and Jack shot their powers into the tornado, John looked around and screamed, and then the tornado exploded. John got back up and saw a gun on the floor and picked it up, Zane got up and took his mask off because no one was there, "Zac, Cameron, Jack, Charlie," Zane called out. "Hey freak," John said, Zane turned around and saw John pointing a gun at him, "I didn't think there was anyone was else like me," John said, "I'm not like you, you're murder," Zane said. John got really pissed and went to shoot him but got shot by a cop. John fell to the ground and Zane saw his Uncle Shaun who was a cop, "go, get your team out of here," he said, Zane smiled as he ran off taking his team with him.

The next day at school Zane, Zac, Jack, Cameron and Charlie walked along the school halls with all of them have bruises, "ok, so what now?" Zac asked. "How about you become heroes," Caitlin said behind them, she pointed at the TV and the headline was, 'THE HEROES OF ULLADULLA', Zane smiled, "so now friends?" Cisco asked, "of course Cisco my man," Zane said high-fiving him.

So that's my story, Zac, Jack, Cameron, Charlie found some new friends, and started our superhero lives, back at S.T.A.R. Labs Cisco was fiddling with something, "why did you make it a lightning bolt?" Caitlin asked, "because it looks dull," Cisco said, walking up to his suit and placed a red lightning emblem on his chest.

So let's do this one last time, my name is Zane Cotterall and I am the fastest man alive, to the outside world, I am a junior CSI and school student but in secret, with my friends. We are the Metas.


	6. Heroes

It was an early morning in Ulladulla as Zane across the city on morning patrol with Jack, "alright Cisco what do you have for us?" Zane asked. "_Umm, oh burning building at 6th Avenue,_" the two heard Cisco say, "Jack, that sounds like a job for you," Zane said, Jack smiled as he shot off and reached the burning building and went into the building smashing a window. Inside the house was up in flames and there were people trapped inside, "umm Zane, I could use some help, civilians," Jack said as Zane ran into the house. "What's up?" Zane asked, "can you get the fine people out?" Jack asked, Zane nodded as he ran off speeding the citizens out of the building. "Alright Cisco what do I do to put the flames out?" Jack asked, "_umm, well you are a man on fire, maybe you can absorb the fire,_" Cisco said, "alright," Jack said taking in a deep breath Jack started to absorb the fire and the fire started to stop. And soon enough the fire stopped but Jack was glowing, "_noice job Ja…,_", "umm Cisco, I'm glowing," Jack said. "_Yeah that's because you have to muc…, OH SHIT JACK INTO THE SKY,_" Cisco yelled, Jack did not hesitate and shot it the sky and exploded just about 2 meters from the building, Zane looked up in horror. Was his friend dead, the thought that kept racing through his mind but then saw Jack fly out in happiness, Zane smiled as he ran off and Jack followed him.

The two arrived back at S.T.A.R. Labs as Cisco got up, "my guys," he said high-fiving Jack, Dr Wells rolled in his wheelchair, "ah morning patrol?" Dr Wells asked. "Yep," Zane said smiling, "but don't you have school?" Dr Wells asked, their faces turned it to a scared face. A beep came from Zane's phone and he read the text, "not me, or not yet, the police force needs me," Zane said as he sped Jack and Cisco off and grabbed his stuff.

Zane arrived at the crime scene behind a building poking his head out and saw the police force with a white blanket over, what Zane could only guess was a dead body. Zane went to run it in but stopped himself and looked down, "oh yeah, this," Zane said looking around and spotted a clothing store, Zane rolled his eyes and ran in there paying for all his clothes and taking the tags off. Zane ran into the crime scene avoiding most people, "oh, ah so..rry go," Zane said, getting through the crowd, "ummm, captain singh," Zane said, "ah our junior CSI," David said, turning around. "You needed my help?" Zane asked, "yes Cotterall, over there with your uncle," David said, pointing at his uncle, Zane's blood ran cold, not that he had been at a crime scene, it was that his uncle saw him as the Flash. Which meant he needed to explain what happened, Zane gulped as he headed over and confronted his uncle, "hey uncle Sha..un," Zane said in worry, his uncle turned around looking down at him, because the truth was that he was quite tall.

"I'm not going to tell your father or grandparents or brother," Shaun said placing a hand on his shoulder, "thanks," Zane said smiling, "but don't get used to it, you know your dad will find out what you are doing," Shaun said. "Yeah, I know but I am trying to keep it a secret," Zane said, "alright, but we need you here," Shaun said pointing down at the dead body, Shaun took the blanket and underneath was a man with disgusting brown slime erupting everywhere. "That is disgusting," Zane said covering his mouth, "yeah, I know, now do your sciency thing," Shaun said as Zane crouched down and opened his suitcase and pulled a pair of tweezers and a plastic bag. Zane put the tweezers in slime and then pulled them out with some slime on them and put the slime into the bag, Zane examined the slime scanning it down. "Well, it isn't any normal slime, much thicker, and I have never seen slime do that," Zane said pointing at the body packing his the stuff back in his suitcase, "yeah, alright you head to school and I'll see you later," Shaun said patting him on the back. "Alright, but you know I could stay right," Zane said smiling stupidly, "GO," Shaun said pointing in the direction of the school, "fine," Zane groaned looking around for people to see him and then sped off.

Zane arrived at the school running through the empty hallways, thankfully, but now he had to get to class , "umm what do I have, ah English," Zane said, swiping through his phone. Zane ran into the classroom, "おはようございます" Zane said in Japanese, "umm translate please Zane," his teacher asked. "Umm, good morning miss," Zane said, "oh well good morning Zane, can you explain why you are later?" his teacher asked. "Umm I was at a crime scene miss," Zane said, "oh ok, could you please take a seat next to Caitlin," his teacher said pointing to a seat next to Caitlin. "Sure," Zane said sitting down next to her, "I saw what happened," Caitlin said, "how?" Zane asked, Caitlin rolled her eyes and pointed at the TV above the teacher, "and plus Jack and Cisco were later and are really bad liars," Caitlin said. "Yeah Jack is a bad liar," Zane said grinning as his teacher got up and started writing on a board.

At the end of the double period the class left just as the bell went off rushing through the doors, team metas were the last out of the classroom so people couldn't hear their conversation. "Do you think the person who killed the man was a meta human?" Cisco asked, "sure looked like it," Zane said, "do you want to head to star labs to help the case?" Caitlin asked. "Yeah sure why not, we can wag," Zane said looking around for people to see before he sped them off to S.T.A.R. labs.

Dr Wells sat at the coms station on a computer reading articles about all the pain families were going through, Dr Wells knew this was torcher but he deserved it. "Hey Dr Wells," Zane said as Dr Wells closed the tab, "what was that?" Zane asked, "umm nothing important," he said turning, "so what could I do for the teens that are wagging," Dr Wells teased. "We think there is a new meta killing people," Zac said, "really, do you have a sample of this meta?" Dr Wells asked, "oh yeah," Zane said placing his suitcase down and pulling out the same bag of brown slime. He passed the bag to Dr Wells who took the bag and rolled over to a microscope with the others following him. He placed the slime on the porch and as he looked through the microscope he saw that in the slime had two types of human cells in it.

"Interesting," Dr Wells said as he pulled out the bag, "it has two types of human cells," Dr Wells said, "what does that mean?" Cameron asked. "One type of cells were different, and one that was, for some reason, a match," Dr Wells said. "Do we need to test the other cells?" Zac asked, "no, it is alright, I have the information about him," Zane said, pulling his phone out. "His name is Max Powers, married and one child, and his employment was at Maculate Tech," Zane said. "Looks like we need to test the slime to get the DNA," Dr Wells, "alright then when are we doing that?" Cisco asked, "I'll go to my lab and test it there," Zane said. "I'll go with you," Caitlin said, "alright," Zane said, picking Caitlin up as she let out a little squeal. "Be back soon," Zane said as he sped off with Caitlin.

Zane and Caitlin arrived at Zane's lab at the top of the school, "so this is where you go when you get science homework," Caitlin said looking around. "Yeah pretty much," Zane said, going over to his computer and put the slime on the desk. "So where is your DNA tester?" Caitlin asked looking through the shelves, "umm, hold on," Zane said scrolling on his computer. Zane walked over to Caitlin and grabbed the tester and put it on a table, "so are we going to use all the slime?" Caitlin asked. "No, not all of it," Zane said, pulling the slime out and using a pair of tweezers and put some of the slime in, Zane closed the machine and started. "How long will it take?" Caitlin asked, taking a seat, "like 30 minutes," Zane said. As Zane and Caitlin continued to chat, the slime that was left started to move around and squirm, "Zane, is that supposed to happen?" Caitlin asked. Zane turned around and saw the slime moving, "no," Zane said. "WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?" Zane and Caitlin heard what sounded like a grown man yelling with students screaming. "Oh god," Caitlin said as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs as the slime on the table started to fidge much more and the machine started to shake.

"Caitlin over here," Zane said, grabbing her hand pulling her behind behind a desk with him, a tall white man with ruffled up blonde hair walked with an angry expression on his face. "It's the guy," Caitlin whispered, "yeah it is," Zane whispered pulling his phone out, "what are you doing?" Caitlin asked, "getting a picture of this guy," Zane whispered. He put his phone on the edge of the table and the guy turned around and snapped a quick pic of his face before getting back down. The man grabbed the brown slime and shoved it on his arm as it formed with his skin. The man let out a loud grunt and his body slowly turned into slime and slid across the floor leaving the lab. Zane and Caitlin got up from behind the desk and went to the middle of the room, "what the hell was that?" Caitlin asked. "The man we are looking for," Zane said, "Caitlin, forward this text I am about to send you to the others," Zane said. "Why, where are you going?" Caitlin asked, "to go stop the guy," Zane said as he sped off. "God dammit Zane," Caitlin said.

As 'Slime Man' left the school at the entrance of it Zane cut him off in his blue shiny Flash suit, "oh great you," he said rolling his eyes. "What's the matter, big guy, nowhere to go?" Zane asked, vibrating his voice box, "look, you need to move Flash," he said. Zane laughed, "no way you are getting out of here," Zane said, "oh I will," he said as brown slime covered his left arm creating a blade. Slime Man pulled his arm back and went to hit Zane who sped up and ran around dodging him just as Slime Man swung extra fast hitting Zane shooting him into a wall.

Slime Man walked up to Zane who was laying in the rubble of the wall as he tried to get up but was stopped by Slime Man grabbing him around the neck. "Who is fast now?" he asked, pulling his blade back just as a strand of webbing went through his chest. "Get told Slime Man," Zac said being followed by the other metas, "god that name is horrible," they heard Cisco say. Slime Man rolled his eyes and grabbed the webbing yanking Zac into a wall, he let go of Zane throwing him at the wall and turned around to face the others. Charlie shot two vibrations blast from his hands which created a hole through his chest but it did nothing. "Really?" Slime Man asked as Charlie walked closer and closer until he was face to face with him. "Are you gonna punch me now?" Charlie asked, a large grin went across his face and delivered a deadly blow to Charlie shooting him back. Cameron stood firm on the ground and shot a stream of lightning and thunder at him, Slime Man however absorbed the lightning and thunder in his blade.

Slime Man ran up to Cameron and hit Cameron hard in the stomach luckily not stabbing him. Jack flew down and let himself heat up, "FLAME ON!" Jack screamed as he shot a large beam of fire at him but nothing happened. Slime Man used his blade to hit a fire hydrate that hit Jack knocking him back and putting his flame out. The Metas all let out groans and grunts as Zane got up and saw that they had lost, "god dammit,".


	7. The Power of Slime

Zane, Zac, Jack, Cameron and Charlie arrived back at S.T.A.R. Labs with their masks off, "well that didn't end well," Zane said. "So do you have the information about that guy?" Jack asked, "yes, his name is Matt Ridges, divorced wife, one child who is in a coma right now, and his ex-employment was at Maculate Tech," Dr Wells read out. "Well there is our connection, both Matt and Max worked at Maculate Tech," Caitlin said, "so what do we do now?" Zac asked. "We stop the g..u.y," Zane said, stumbling on his words in pain, "not yet, not while you are in pain," Caitlin said. Zane took a seat on the bed once again and laid down, "so do we have any plans?" Cameron asked. "So he is made of slime, how do you stop a man made out of slime?" Charlie asked, "that reminds me," Zane mumbled, "reminds you about what?" Dr Wells asked. "That Matt came into the school for the tiniest bit of himself, the tiniest bit, why would he do that unless," Zane said, "he needs to have all of it," Cisco said.

"So I wonder what would happen if you were to say, tear him apart into tiny bits?" Dr Wells asked, "we could stop him," Zac said. "Yeah but how, slime takes a lot of force to break it," Caitlin said, "well Caitlin, Cisco, Jack and I will start to work on something," Dr Wells said. "Me," Jack said pointing at himself, "do you have a liking for science and or engineering?" Dr Wells asked. "Yeah," Zane said, "well you will fit right in," Dr Wells said, "alright while you work on the device to stop the guy, the rest of us will go back to the school, the police are probably waiting for me," Zane said. "What about our suits?" Zac asked as Zane sped off and returned with them including Jack in civilian clothes. "Alright see ya's," Jack said as Zane sped off with Zac, Cameron and Charlie.

* * *

At the school, Zane and the others arrived and saw that the school was surrounded by police, "Zane!" called out Shaun. Zane and the others and saw Shaun running up to them, "did you see the guy who killed Max?" he asked, "yeah he can turn his body into slime," Zane said. "Great," Shaun said rolling his eyes, "so do you have a way to stop him?" Shaun asked, "well Caitlin, Cisco, Jack and Dr Wells are working on that," Zane said. "So, do you need any help?" Zac asked, "no we are good," Shaun said. "ZAC, ZANE, CAMERON, CHARLIE!" called out Elise Perry and Paige Rutherford as they ran to them, "are you girls alright?" Shaun asked. "Yes but we saw the fight, the man who went in the school, could change into slime," Paige said, "well thank you for the information girls," Shaun said. "But that is not the only thing, we saw where he went," Elise said, "REALLY, where did he go?" Zane asked in ergency. "He was headed for Mercury Lab," the two said, "oh god dammit," Cameron said, "alright thanks Paige and Elise," Zac said as Zane ran off and pulled his phone out. Once he got far enough away with the others he dialed Jack's number and put him on speaker mode. "Come on pick up," Zane said, the phone came through with muttered discussion before hearing Jack's voice, "_yo you guys good?_" Jack asked through the phone. "Jack, is Dr Wells there?" Zac asked, the phoneline went silent once again before a voice came through, "_hello Zane, Zac, Cameron, Charlie what is the matter?_" the voice of Dr Wells asked.

"We found out where Matt is going," Zane said, "_where is he going?_" Dr Wells asked, "MERCURY LABS!" they all yelled. "_What Mercury Lab, oh god no,_" they heard Caitlin say, "Caitlin, are you good?" Zane asked, "_MY MUM WORKS THERE!_" she screamed. "Guys have you finished the device to stop Max?" Cameron asked, "_no not yet we are still testing,_" Dr Wells said, "alright we will hold him back," Zane said. "_Alright please protect my mum,_" Caitlin said, "we will," Zane said, hanging up as the sky started to get dark. "We have to go," Zane said looking around as he sped them off.

* * *

Matt (Slime Man) arrived at Mercury Labs and was met by 5 guards with loaded guns, "stop right there Mathew," one of the guards said. "So you remember me, remember how you and miss Tina McGee and Carla Tannhauser ," Matt said. Down the stairs came Dr Tina McGee and Carla Tannhauser, "Miss McGee, Tannhauser stay back," another thug. "Mathew," Tina said in shock, "hello Tina and Carla," Matt said, "oh great, you again, what after Maculate Tech fired you came crawling back," Carla said. "Well no I didn't, I came to kill you two," Matt said as a slime blade formed again, "FIRE!" one guard screamed as the bullets went in him. Matt walked up to them and sliced four of them leaving the one who talked to him earlier. "Bye bye Mike," Matt said as he shoved his hand in Mike's mouth, Mike started to gag and gag and then he exploded into tiny bits of human. "Jesus Christ," Tina said in disgust, Matt walked up to the two with a large grin, "and you are next," Matt said.

A Blue streak ran in filling the gap between Tina, Carla and Matt, "not going to happen," Zane said grinning, "hey ugly, you need hair gel or does your slime create it," Zac said from behind. Cameron and Charlie followed bhind all in their suits ready for battle, "have you not learnt from mistakes, you will lose," Matt said. "Well we have learnt from our mistakes, Dr McGee and Sn...Tannhauser go," Zane said as they ran away. "I will get them," Matt said, "are you sure?" Zane asked as he ran under his legs skidding under taking a stance with his friends once again. Matt turned around his eyes filled with rage as he started to swing his blades ruthlessly as Zane sped out of the way of them as Zac jumped on the roof. Charlie and Cameron dodged as best as they could, "stand still you little shits," Matt said, hitting Zac off the roof onto the ground. "I re...aal..l.. …..h..a.v..e seen that coming," Zac said, holding onto his ribs, Zane sped around Matt in hope trying to blind him. However this didn't work and Matt struck Zane down, Camerons and Charlie jumped on him trying to pin him but Matt flicked them off. "Don't you see, you can't stop me," Matt said as he turned into slime and slid up the stairs, Zane got up and walked over to Cameron and Charlie.

"We have to go up and help them," Zane said, "what do you mean," Zac said, "we need to go help them come on," Zane said. At the top of the building Carla and Tina had reached a dead end, "you two are at a dead now, time to pay," Matt said. "Tell Matt why do you want us dead?" Carla asked, "because you too ruined ME, AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Matt screamed. He picked up a bottle of chemicals and drank it and once he finished he broke it. Steam started to rise from his hand, "I am going to burn both of you to death, who first?" Matt asked, "us," Zane said. "Do you ever DIE!" Matt screamed, "in your dreams," Charlie said, Matt formed a blade once again as Zane ran up to him and punched him. Matt got knocked back stumbling on his feet, "you know what if I can't kill you, I might as well traumatise you," Matt said.

He turned around and hit Tina and Carla out the window, "NO!" Zane screamed as he ran out as Tina and Carla fell further and further. Zane was able to grab Carla but realized he couldn't save Tina, "NO!" Zane yelled just as a ball of flame recused Tina. Zane smiled as he turned around and sped back up the wall again with Carla. Back at the top Jack was with Tina and he put down Carla, "go, NOW!" Zane yelled as the heroes took stance once again. "Alright what is the plan?" Cameron asked, "well Dr Wells and the others with my help created this," Jack said showing a small grenade. "What are you going to do ,blow the building up?" Zac asked sarcastically, "just follow my lead ok," Jack says. "Hey slimeboi!" Jack called out as he ran up to Matt and tackled him out the window, "he didn't just do that, did he?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah he did," Zane said as the others followed.. Zane and the others reached to bottom and saw Jack laying on the floor as Cameron and Zac ran over to him. However behind him was Matt but he was a giant brown slime monster. "Oh shit," Zac muttered as his hand morphed into a giant hammer, "Zane the grenade!" Jack said pointing at the grenade. Zane looked at the grenade as he ran up to it and ran up to the slime monster and got stuck in as the grenade exploded.

"ZANE!" The four friends yelled, however the slime monster wasn't affected and raised his hammer up to kill the teens. Suddenly his hammer started to freeze with ice as Jack smiled, suddenly his whole body was engulfed in ice. Then his body shattered as Zane came rolling out as he let out deep breaths, the others ran over coming to their friend's aid.

"Hey are you alright," Charlie asked as Zane got up, "yeah fine," Zane responded as he walked up to one of the pieces of ice. "We won," Cameron said smiling as the group started high fiving.

* * *

The teen heroes arrived back at S.T.A.R. labs to an excited Cisco who high fived the group, "hell yeah, great save," Cisco said happily. "I must agree," Dr Wells agreed as they all entered the cortex, "that was fun so what now," Zane asked. "What does that mean?" Caitlin asked confused, "Well I mean how are we going to contain the metas?" Zane responded. "Ah yes that is something we must think off but for now, you seven can go have some rest, I will talk to you tomorrow," Dr Wells responded as he left.


End file.
